


【美琴&尊】关于妹妹竟然主动邀请我加入修罗场这件事

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 周防美琴（♀）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防尊和周防美琴是孪生兄妹





	【美琴&尊】关于妹妹竟然主动邀请我加入修罗场这件事

迷迷糊糊中周防尊感觉自己好像碰到了什么柔软的东西，睁开只眼睛等适应了光线后看到只穿了黑色蕾丝Bar加内裤的周防美琴躺在自己身侧睡觉，睡相很糟糕，肩带都滑下来了，丰满的脂肪块一副呼之欲出的样子，而自己的手掌刚好放在柔软的胸上。  
略显僵硬地收回手，说来周防美琴自青春期以来就不跟周防尊睡一张床了，在这之前他们真的和大多数孪生子一样形影不离，而且美琴很粘他。  
怎么突然跑来和自己一起睡了？周防有些困惑，他都不知道美琴昨晚几点回来的，而且自己一向浅眠，她进房间的时候自己竟然都没有醒。  
美琴蜜糖色的皮肤几乎全部裸露在空气中，也不知道她去哪里玩了一圈身上还留有エロ的晒痕，蕾丝内衣穿在这尤物的身体上更显性感。  
扯过被子帮她遮挡一下，想着要不要抽支烟冷静冷静，就在这时美琴的手绕上他的腰：“别走……”  
“我没说要走。”周防回头发觉她还紧闭着眼，眉峰轻蹙，可能是在做梦。  
“嗯……”仍有些惺忪的鎏金色眸微睁，瞟见视野里的红色脱口而出。“……哥……”  
温柔地抬手摸上孪生妹妹的头轻抚几下，周防尊想着也许她是想对自己撒娇吧。周防美琴还没有清醒过来，只是起身挪到周防面前环住他的脖颈，随后用带着鼻音的腔调撒娇：“我还以为是宗像……”  
听了这话周防皱起眉：“你昨晚跟他在一起？”  
“嗯……”周防美琴环着他的脖子，脸颊在颈间轻蹭。“我还以为他昨晚会把我带回家呢……哼……”挂着丝媚态的鎏金色眼眸微抬。“哥，我喜欢宗像礼司。”  
“我知道。”周防深吸了口烟，烟雾顺着气管吸进肺里。妹妹喜欢宗像礼司这件事他看得出来，不如说周防美琴也丝毫没有隐瞒的意思，甚至根本不考虑她和宗像的身份是否合适，周防尊本来是不会干涉妹妹的感情问题的，可是这次有些不一样，宗像礼司之于周防尊来说同样是个重要角色，他本应该像往常一样默默在背后支持周防美琴追求真爱，可是真看到了又心情复杂。  
妹妹手指绕着哥哥的发丝玩，脸上有些不愉快：“但是兄さん，宗像那家伙看起来喜欢你。”  
吸烟的动作顿住，周防保持着沉默。他与宗像是有些暧昧不假，只是谁也没有说破，况且周防并不想让事情变得复杂。  
周防美琴自顾自地吻了一下周防尊的脸颊：“我也喜欢哥哥。”大概是看他的眼神略带迷茫于是又郑重其事地凑到周防耳边压低声音补充了一句。“是想和你发生关系的那种喜欢。”  
感受到对方的身体略显僵直，美琴抬眼再次观察他的表情，然而对方脸上什么都看不出来仍旧是副没睡醒的表情，撇了撇嘴：“无聊。”  
本来还想看看自己这位平日里时常将情绪隐藏起来的哥哥听到这样的消息会露出什么表情，没想到还是像以往一样，实在自讨没趣。  
松开手坐在堆起来的被子一旁，周防美琴环顾四周找自己的衣服，想起昨晚喝得醉醺醺的回来一边走一边脱，轻手轻脚地摸进周防的房间爬上了床，也就是说衣服全脱在外面了。  
抬手整了整睡得微显凌乱的红色头发：“哥，能帮我拿下衣服吗？”  
“在哪？”  
“我脱外面了，你房间外面。”伸手指了指门。  
点燃的烟安静地燃烧着，周防尊深吸了几口才掐灭手里只剩一小截的烟走出门捡起地上被周防美琴随手乱扔的衣服。  
手里拿着衣服回来就看到周防美琴摘掉了黑色蕾丝bra，身前一对饱满的おっぱい看起来软软的手感很好，粉红色的ちくび衬得麦色的皮肤更加性感诱人。  
周防尊下意识把衣服甩到自己妹妹脸上。  
“哥，你不能温柔点吗？”周防美琴抱怨了一句。周防尊移开视线重又点了支烟，妹妹难得出门穿了bra，然而周防知道她这只是为了和宗像发生关系而作的准备，毕竟宗像礼司还是很传统的男人。  
重新套好T恤，周防美琴的腰很纤瘦胸部的罩杯又很大，均码的T恤穿上后紧紧地包裹着她的上半身，褶皱很多美琴也没有整理的意思，透过衣料能清晰地看到ちくび的轮廓。  
周防尊也不是没教育过她，更别说还有草薙出云这位老妈子整天在她耳边念叨，可周防美琴只有一句：“穿bra不舒服。”兄妹两个都是享受至上主义，所以听到美琴这句理由也就不再说什么了，只余下草薙出云连同大的小的一起教育。  
纤长的睫毛仿佛蝶翼颤动，鎏金色的眸抬眼偷偷瞧着面前别过脸去吸烟的男人，心里起了取乐的念头：“哥，你怎么看我？”  
“啊？”没明白她这突然一句是想说明什么，周防尊转头瞥了她一眼，结果看到她撩起衣服下摆露出带有些微肉感的肚子，おっぱい则是若隐若现的看起来エロ极了。  
他可不记得有把自己亲妹妹教得这么s e q i n g。  
粗鲁地直接上手把衣服拉下来遮住：“你对着宗像也是这样？”  
周防美琴歪着头思考了一下轻笑出声：“哥，你能想象吗？那个对女人毫无兴趣的宗像礼司看到我的胸会产生动摇，性格老套死板的人还真是纯情。”  
“哼……”  
周防美琴指尖沿着周防尊的胳膊摸到他的上臂，手指夹走周防嘴里咬着的烟，美琴深深地吸了一口，吸完复又递到周防唇边，嘴里含着的烟雾悉数吹在他脸上。  
周防尊明显有些不悦了，抬手掐住周防美琴的脸颊用力把她推倒，周防美琴反倒笑得花枝乱颤毫不在意。  
“别闹了，快起来。”  
修长的双腿绕上自己亲哥哥的腰，胳膊环住他的脖颈巧笑嫣然：“哥，今天和我约会吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为宗像很忙，他今天没时间约我。”  
“我也没时间。”周防推开她起身继续吸嘴里咬着的烟。  
周防美琴撇嘴：“亲妹妹想跟你约会你不乐意，宗像叫你喝酒你就很爽快地答应了。”  
周防沉吟片刻注视着缓缓升起的烟雾：“……这是两码事。”  
“哼……”美琴轻哼一声，穿好丝袜套好短裙下床。“那我还是去打扰宗像好了，改天邀请你加入我们两个的约会啊。”  
那不就是三个人了……周防后知后觉到时候可能会变成有点糟糕的修罗场。

fin.


End file.
